Millianna
Introduction Millianna is a former slave of the Tower of Heaven and a childhood friend of Erza Scarlet. She later joined Mermaid Heel and is currently a soldier of the 1st Division. Personality Millianna is a peppy and cheerful person with great love for cats. She loves to point that refuses to harm them and easily gets distracted by them. She also tries to mimic a cat, from dressing up like one to meowing. She is loyal to her friends and her guild. However when times calls for it she is quite serious in a fight. History (Fairy Tail Manga) Millianna was one of many children that were taken throughout Ishgar as slaves by Cultists who followed Zeref Dragneel to the Tower of Heaven. It was here she made friend with children her age , Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernades, Simon, Sho and Wally Buchanan and together they weathered the cruel "motivation methods" of their captors.12 One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt. Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and were able to leave the island for good. However Jellal who become possessed by a spell casted by Ultear Milkovich destroyed and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Millianna and her friends to stay and finish the tower. After eight years, the tower was finished. At some point Millianna learned how use Magic and became one Jellal's top enforcers. After eight years, the tower was finished. Milliana along with Sho, Simon and Wally are assigned by Jellal to capture Erza who currently vacationing with her Team. where she ambushes Lucy, tying her with her rope and having it tighten around Lucy every few seconds. She then regroups with the others as they kidnap Erza (and Happy) and together they set off to the Tower of Heaven. Five World War Prologue 'Summit Invasion Arc' Millianna was chosen along with her fellow Guild mate Kagura Mikazuchi by her Guild Master, Renia Mikazuchi as one her bodyguards for the Five World Summit. Once arriving she greeted her childhood friend Erza Scarlet who chosen as one the bodyguards for Guild Master Makarov Dryer after introductions the headed for meeting room. During the meeting between the leaders the summit was attacked by members of coalition. While her fellow guild mate Kagura was sent out to survey and help defend the palace from invaders she was told wait back until Kagura gave her report. Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Under the command Millianna was placed in the 1st Division along with her fellow guild mate Kagura Mikazuchi. Under the command of Shunsui Kyoraku. 'Worth Woodsea Arc' During the battle Worth of Woodsea, Millianna was placed in the 5 person squad consisting of Brook, Nelliel Tu OderSchvank, Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi. Their squad was placed was caught in the Hidden Mist Jutsu forcing the squad to form tight circle to avoid being killed. During the time Millianna didn't the like idea of just standing and was worried about the safety of their comrades. Kitsuchi responded that their was nothing they could do since they couldn't see through it. Soon they were approached by a member of the Hyuga Clan who could see through and started to lead them out. However they were then ambushed Fuguki Suikazan. 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Nirvana Arc' Relationships 'Alliance' 'Renia Mikazuchi' '1st Division 'Kagura Mikazuchi Roronoa Zoro She appears to weary of Zoro as he didn't like being near her guild mate Kagura Mikazuchi and threatened to beat him up if she didn't take care of her sword. Sanji Like every woman, Sanji shows affection towards Millianna. However, when he once picked her up and twirled her around, commenting on how cute she was, Millianna freaked out and started clawing at his face. During the battle of Nirvana Millianna seems to slightly terrified of his pervy behavior towards and commivally puts her claws each time he gets to close. Nelliel Tu OderSchvank Kurotsuchi Powers and Abilities Magic Millianna is considered one of the strongest wizards of her guild. Example during the Grand Magic Games is that she was able to hold her own against Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki during the Doubles Battle. So far in the war she has shown her worth in small ways. She was able catch Mangestsu Hozuki of guard and tie him up with her '''Nekosoku Tube cutting him of from his chakra. She was able to this again to Zombiefied Sakura. She was able to restrain Royd Lloyd allowing Sanji to defat him. Binding Magic (拘束魔法 Kōsoku Mahō): This Magic allows Millianna to create a Magic tube like rope out of her hands that can be used to bind and tie up her opponents. She also have complete control of ropes as well. These ropes can also prevent them from using their Magic and since Chakra and Spiritual Presence are similar it cuts these sources as well. She uses in unison with combat skills. * Kitten Blast (キトゥンブラスト Kitoun Burasuto) : Millianna releases several restraining tubes in a spiral motion with great Magic Power. * Nekōsoku Tube (ネ拘束チューブ Nekōsoku Chūbu) : Millianna has the ability to conjure magical tubes which she can fling towards her target and bind them, effectively restraining them. The tubes constrict or stretch as per Millianna's command. The tubes can also prevent the ones it wraps around from using Magic, as well as Chakra and Spiritual Energy. ** Ultimate Nekōsoku Tube: Is stronger and more durable version of Nekōsoku Tube. Though it takes time to manifest and cast then her regular ones. It proved quite effective as it was able to stop Fuguki Suikazan in his Samehada transformation. Physical Abilities 'Enhanced Hearing' Millianna trained up her sense of hearing to at point she can long distances such as when heard Kagura from along distance during the battle of Worth Woodsea. 'Hand to Hand Combat' * Secret Weapon: Scratch Attack: Using her sharp nails, Millianna lunges towards her opponents and slashes their faces, leaving imprinted scars. * Cat Punch: Millianna runs up towards the opponent and jumps atop their shoulders, wraps her legs around their neck in a seated position and unleashes a flurry of swift punches towards their face. * Kitten Kick: * Secret Weapon: Cat Slash Attak: Trivia *Millianna's Japanese VA is Yukiyo Fujii who also voices Katja in Fairy Tail *Millianna's English VA is Alexis Tipton, who also voices Mei Hatsume in My Hero Academia Category:Mermaid Heel Category:1st Divison Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:1st Division Category:Former Slave Category:Shatter Squad Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Former Villian Category:Former Villain Category:2nd Fleet Category:Whip Weapon Users Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World